LOS OJOS DICEN LA VERDAD
by Tasuke-FMA
Summary: CAPITULO 4!ButtercupXButch y un poco de ButtercupXBrick. Despues de que Butch invita a Buttercup a una fiesta que la dejan con ganas de vengarse y tristeza que pasara? Lean y dejen review si son tan amables
1. Chapter 1

:.LOS OJOS DICEN LA VERDAD.: RECORDANDO 

Verde,todo es verde:Las paredes,la cama, el telefono movil.Todo esta color esmeralda como los ojos de esta chica.Tumbada en su cama, Bellota estaba pensando en el gran giro que habia dado su me lo puedo creer!La vida es un asco.Ese Mojo tuvo que devolver los chicos Superlatosos a la vida.Y para colmo ahora son inmunes a nuestros besos.Ase tan solo UNA SEMANA DESDE QUE ESTAN EN NUESTRA ESCUELA Y YA SON ¡LOS CHICOS MAS POPULARES !Ufff..Yo nunca e sido popular y no quiero serlo. Todas las chicas populares me detestan, aparte de mis hermanas. Ellas si que son populares.Los chicos las persiguen por los pasillos. Bombon y Burbuja forman parte del equipo de animadoras.Entrenan cada dia.En cambio yo...Bueno al tema. Los Chicos Superlatosos tambien tienen "fanclub" de cientas de chicas. A Brick y a Boomer esto les agrada, pero a Butch no tanto. Si tan solo una chica intenta besrlo se las vera conmigo! Eh! Pero que...NO estoy celosa de todas esas chicas al lado de Butch, coqueteando con el, DANDOLE REGALOS, ASIENDO QUE SE RUBORIZE ,**TOCANDOLE ** ARRRGGGGHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAA!No puedo mas es tarde y maniana es Lunes y... ..y...ZZZZZZZZ... "pensaba Bellota hasta quedar dormida.

**:.A la maniana siguiente.:**

-Bellota, Burbuja despertad!-gritaba Bombon desde la cocina desayunando con el Profesor.

-Aaaaahhh-bostezaban Burbuja y Bellota bajando por las escaleras. Ya en la cocina se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar cereales junto a Bombon.

-Profesor has pensado en que podemos hacer para destruir a los Superlatosos?-pregunto Bombon.

-Bueno...e estado investigando y ...y...y...NO HAY MANERA.

-Que? . Pero tenemos que hacer algo .-grito Bellota.

-Bellota tiene razon, yo les tengo un poco de miedo , pero... UNIDAS LES VENCEREMOS!-gritaron las tres chicas uniendo sus manos y sonriendo.

"Ay... que buena familia que hacemos"-penso el Profesor al despedirse de ellas.

**:.ESCUELA-PASILLO.:**

Bellota estaba conversando con Suzy, su mejor amiga desde ase mucho tiempo.Cuando la ojiverde abrio su taquilla una mano la cerro de golpe.

-Hola Bellota .-dijo la persona.

-Hola ...Butch..

&&&&&&&&&**&&&&&&&&&**

**UF..espero que les haya gustado . Si tengo reviews pondre otro chapter, pero..CON MAS SORPRESAS!Bueno dare una pista.Escribire como se llevan los otros personajes, abra una pelea MUY grande y..bueno descubranlo.Ah por cierto.**

**Dentro de poco es Navidad asi que : FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

**BYE**


	2. Sentimientos

**Bueno aqui esta el segundo chapter.Gracias a Merlina y a Tane por sus reviews.Se que tarde mucho en actualizar, pero es que no se me ocurria nada que escribir.En fin espero que les guste!**

**LOS OJOS DICEN LA VERDAD **

**CHAPTER 2: NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS**

POV DE BELLOTA

Offff..por el amor de Dios no me lo puedo creer!Tengo ganas de pelear contra algun monstruo!Me e comportado como una idiota!Despues de lo que a pasado no creo que pueda insultar a Butch como siempre...

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Bellota estaba ablando con Suzy frente a su taquilla.Cuando la ojiverde la abrio una mano cerro la taguilla de golpe._

_-Hola Bellota-dijo la persona_

_-Hola ...Butch_

_-Bueno ojiverde dimeas visto que soy muy popular-dijo Butch con sonrisa malefica en su rostro._

_-Si lo se.Y sabes, no me importa ni lo mas minimo-dijo Bellota dandole la espalda a Butch y cruzando sus manos._

_-Si, sabes me empieza a estar gustando esto de ser popular-dijo Butch con la misma sonrisa en su rostro... acercandose lentamente hacia la espalda de Bellota._

_-...las chicas siempre me estan persiguiendo..-al decir esto el noto que Bellota se estaba enfadando y continuo-,dandome regalos, alagandome..._

_Entonces Butch puso sus fuertes brazos alrededor de Bellota, la que se puso roja y aun mas roja cuando Butch se acerco a su oido y dijo:_

_-TOCANDOME, INTENTANDO DARME BESOS...pero tu no eres asi verdad, a ti te gustan las emociones mas fuertes-b-Butch dijo lo ultimo con una voz seductiva._

_Bellota se alejo rapidamente del abrazo del Superlatoso .El chico pudo ver que Bellota estaba aun mas roja que la gorra de Brick.Bellota se fue corriendo a su clase totslmrntr roja dejando a Butch,con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara._

**_FIN DE FLASHBACK_**

**POV DE BELLOTA**

Calmate Bellota, seguro que maniana no lo recuerda.Si claro..el momento mas enbarazoso de tu vida..y tu enemigo no lo va a recordar.Aun no ay dos cosas que no entiendo primero:Por que Butch me a ablado de esa forma.Bueno despues de todo el es un Superlatoso.Seguro que lo izo para molestarme.

Segundo:Por que diantres me e puesto roja como el lazo de Bombon.Hhhmmmmm...tal vez por que comi algo picante.No.Por que ,...NO SE PORQUE.

**F****IN DE LA POV DE BELLOTA**

**+C****LASE DE BOMBON+**

**(NOTA DE LA AUTORA:CADA UNA DE LAS CHICAS ESTA EN UNA CLASE DIFERENTE)**

Bombon estaba sentada en su pupitre leyendo tranquilamente cuando una voz familiar dijo:

Ablando de las Chicas SuperPALVOROSAS.ja aja ajja

-Callate Brick y dejame leer en PAZ-grito Bombon (**nota mia:surte que la clase aun estaba vacia)**

**-A **si.Tu la estupida lider de las Superpalvorosas.

-Yo soy la mejor lider asi que cierra tu gran boca de una ma vez!-grito aun mas fuerte la ojos rosas.

Asi suiguieron peleando asta que empezo la clase.S enota que a Bombon no le interesa Brick.

Los ojiazul :Boomer y Burbuja , no se veian, se evitaban y no se ablaban.Burbuja no le hacia caso al ojiazul , porque estaba interesada en otro chico, y Boomer no le hacia caso a ella, porque ahora solo le interesaban la popularidad, deporte y esas cosas.

A**L ACABAR EL COLEGIO+**

Todos los ninios y profesores se habian ido.Calma aguarda el parque del colegio.Una chica se encontraba apoyada a un arbol pensando en su vida y en sus...sentinientos.El viento movia lijeramente el hermoso cabello negro de la joven.Una sombra oscurecio su bonita cara.La chica levanto la vista para ver a ...Butch.

-Que quieres Butch-dijo la Superpoderosa .No queria hacer el ridiculo delante suya otra vez.

-Bueno, e estado observandote.E averiguado que eres muy fria y fuerte y..

-Ve al grano-dijo la ojivere

-Y queria retarte. Hoy por la noche va a aber una fiesta.Te estare esperando aqui e iremos.Ah!La hora es 11:00 de la noche.

-Pero el profesor no me dejara ir.

-En eso consiste el reto.Te tienes que escapar de casa e ir a la fiesta conmigo.

**POV DE BELLOTA**

Que ago:voy o no voy.Si voy le demonstrare que no siento nada por el, que soy mur fuerte y que no me importa lo que digan los demas.Pero si no voy, no tendre que mentirle al Profesor, me sentire segura, quien sabe que clase de fiesta es esa. Incluso puede ser una trampa.Pero...

**F****IN DE POV DE BELLOTA**

Bellota miro asia la mano que Butch abia acercado a la suya esperando que la ojiverde la cojiera y que pudieran hacer el reto.La ojiverde miro un poco mas la mano de Butch.Al final la cogio, una malvada sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.Sus unicas palabras fueron:

-Trato echo

**FIN DEL CHAPTER**

CONTINUARA...

**Uf...espero que les aya gustado el chapter.Porfis quiero reviews.Aunque sea tan solo por decir como os gustari que continuara el fic, sobre los personajes...y esas cosas.**

**AVISO:NO CONTINUARE EL FIC SI NO TENGO AL MENOS 3 REVIEWS SOBRE ESTE CHAPTER.NO SON MUCHOS EH.AL GUNO QUIEREN 20 O 30 REVIEWS Y CREO QUE 3 NO SON NADA COMPARADOS E . ASI QUE:GRACIAS POR LEER Y REVIEW PORFIS.**

**BYE **

**BC CHAN**


	3. La fiesta peor que la escuela

Lo sineto lo siento U esquiva tomates no e actualizado en anios.Pero ahora ya actualizare mucho mas pronto. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews. M e haCen felices :'D.

Tomboymex92: ya actualize(es el fin del mundo)

No soy la mas adecuado para decirte que es lo que haces mal. No e ledio todos tus fics orque me aburri por un tiempo de las superpoderosas > (ya no)pero voy a continuar este fic.

Si quieres tener mas reviews intenta escribir algque no an escrito los demas y intenta hacerlo interesante. Y escribe mas sobre los sentimientos(como yo intente XD) si es un romance. Suerte :3!

I ntentare hacer las chapt mas largos lo siento

No e escrito nada en ingles O pero pienso hacerlo :3

En cuanto se me ocurra algo .

ADVERTENCIA: Espero que el capitulo no sea aburrdio .. fue muy diver escribirlo ;D veran porque.

Um...Menores de 13...mejor que no lean, en seio o.o

LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW SI NO ,NO ACTUALIZARE ;D

Critica constructiva por favor D:

EN CASA DE BELLOTA

POV de Bellota

Se puede saber que estaba pensando??Ow...que ago.Y que clase de fiesta sera?

Calmate Bellota tan solo es un chico estupido. Gahh...ya son las 11!!

fin de POV de bellota

Nuestra ojiverde favorita salio silenciosamente de casa. Se puso la chaqueta y volo hacia la escuela.

"Eh? Donde estara esa criatura rara? "-penso la superpoderosa.

Una mano le acaricio la cabeza dulcemente. La chica sabia que solo una persona le hacia asi.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontro con los ojos rojos de Brick.

-Hola Bellota-sonrio picaramente Brick

-Brick??? Que haces tu aqui?o.o

-Mi hermano ya fue a la fiesta. Dijo que tenia algo que hacer antes asi que yo vine.

-A...dime que clase de fiesta es?

-Pues-contesto Brick-como decirlo..pues si el profesor viera la fiesta tendria un ataque al corazon-y sonrio encantadoramente

POV DE BELLOTA

No dije nada. No sabia que. Tan malvada iba a ser la fiesta? Creo que va a pasar algo malo.

Volamos a un edificio viejo. Se oia musica en todo el edificio. Tambien habia muchos gritos. Jooooooder Mire de reojo a Brick. Aunque el se llevaba mal con mis hermanas a mi me caia bien. Nos subimos al tercer piso.

Pues no era tan mal como dijo Brick,no.Ja, me enganio . Chicas y chicos bailaban, comian,jugaban...

Pero... las chicas "bailaban" demasiado cerca de los chicos con muchos rozes de la manos con partes del cuerpo que no quiero mencionar. Apestaba a alcohol. Todos los borrachos estaban tirando siilas,gritando , riendo maniaticamente. Seh,Brick me enganio.El profesor no tendria un ataque al corazon,no. Se moriria del shock...y de como apesta aqui.

Mire con el cenio fruncido a Brick

-Etto,Brick...donde esta Butch? Tiene que ve que si me e atrevido a venir aqui.

-Seguramente esta an la cocina buscando mas bebidas.

-Gracias

Fui a la cocina. Y alli estaba con sus jeans negros y sus cabelloa un poco mojados tal vez con cerveza o yo que se. Me miro y se vio sorprendido.

-Ja,no pense que vendrias. Que te parece el sitio?

-Hasta la escuela es sitio mas agradable . -le conteste a la criatura verde.

-Si si, tan graciosa como siempre Bellota. Ahora ven

Eso si que me sorprendio o.o

-Eh? Ya vine aqui. No basta eso? No me quiero quedar.

-Awn entonces perderas al reto mwahahaha.

-O.oU estas borracho Butch

-No, mira mi aliento no apesta.

-Vale vale quedate mas lejos de mi.

Su mirada se paro por un momento. Cogio uno de sus cortos mechones de pelo y jugueteo con el.

Aaahhh..se veia tan apetecible y con esa mirada. O ahora me mira a los ojos y se lame los labios con esa lengua rojita. O dios si esta para comersel..NO!! BASTA MENTE!!!!!!

E? Pero que? Butch me mira y se esta riendo. Que ise?

-Joder Bellota.Justo ahora me estabas mirando con una carita tan pervertida y estabas toda roja jaja.

A sdjognv que diantres!!!???? No puede ser. A mi no me gusta mi criatura verde!!!!

..."mi criatura verde"

..."mi criatura verde"

... "mi criatura verde"

"mi criatura verde"

"mi criatura verde"

Tengo dolor de cabeza. A ver, tengo que inventar una excusa..pues...

-Er...es que me duele la cabeza.

-Y esa mirada entonces?- Butch me retaba con la mirada. El lo sabia.Me.muero.en.serio..

-Es que tengo hambre U

-Asi que no te gusto-pregunto el chico ojiverde

-Para nada :P carajo.

-Pues lo voy a comprobar.-dijo con tono malvado. Gulp

Me apujo hacia la nevera. Mi espalda estaba apollada a ella.

El maldito superlatoso se acerco a mi y me empezo a decir cosas...no apropiadas para menores de edad a mi oido con ese tono sexy que adoro.que NO adoro claro. Me puse tan roja. Y fue tan embarazoso! Y hasta con una mano empezo a acariciar mi mejilla. Se alejo de mi oido y empezo a acercarse a mi labios. O dios te quiero!!! E no quise decir eso en serio.//.

Me miraba en los ojos no miraba a otra parte ya casi . Sus labios casi rozaban los mios. Sus jugosos labios. Mi corazon palpitada tan fuerte y rapidamente. Lo oia en mis oidos. Y por fin

- Butchy-kun donde estas??

Butchy-kun? Wtf?

-Hola , Bridget-dijo Butch, pero con un tono tan sesnsual que casi me derrito.bofetada mental

Esta Bridget la e visto antes. Cabello negro como una cueva. Ojos azules como el agua con la que le iba a ahogar.Palida, con figura de modelo y buena chica. Ja,pareze un angel erpo es el mismo demonio. Aunque se comporta como angel delante de los profes es..mejor no decirlo que no quiero hacerle algo a sus bellos cerebros. Ella es la capitana de las animadoras. Se porta fatal con lo no populares y anti-populares(a.k.a.yo).

Pero porque le llama Butchy-kun o.o??

-Butchy,osito-ewwwww eso sono asqueroso con ese tono- que hacescon la basura?

-EH?-miro extraniado Butch. Yo tambien la mire extraniada.

-Me referia a ti Bellota.-dijo con un tono de superioda.

Espera...

Eso quiere decir...

QUE ME A LLAMADO BASURA?????

Me arruina el casi beso y me llama basura...Me las va a pagar.

Le iba a dar un punietazo ,pero Butch me paro.

-Si basurita,mejor ve a tu casita. Ya no te quiero volver a ver-sonrio de manera diabolica-no pasate el reto.

-Eh? Pero si si que vine aqui.

Depues el me dijo en susuro: "Ese no era el reto real" Volvio a sonreir de modo malvado y se alejo. Cogio a Bridget por la cintura...un momento..ella llevaba baniador..el pelo de Butch estaba mojado y...y...eso en su cuello...puede ser..es rojizo.no no NO!!

ME ENGANIO, MANIPULO Y TRAICIONO! EL MALDITO 23&8#JFHS(N/A:CENSURADO)

Lo sabia desde el principio. Que a mi me gusta. Ya no me puede enganiar. El maldito. Esa criatura me gusta. Se aprovecho para hacer como si el tambien estaba enteresado en mi...y..ahora soy tan..patetica. Y no voy a llorar. No soy una ninia llorona. Miro coo se rie y se va con la estupida al banio. Soy furte claro que no voy a llorar porque el superlatoso que odio, el que me gusta a jugado con mi..pero no puedo evitarlo mis lagrimas caen de mis ojos. Yo me caigo al suelo, no tengo fuerzas.

Despues de unos minutos me seco los ojos . E tenido demasiado para una noche. Tch y pensar que vine tan solo para esto. Sali volando por la ventana a mi casa. Entre a mi habitacion.Nadie se habia dado cuenta de que me habia ido. Que suerte. Me puse el pijama y me acoste en lacama.Miraba el techo.Si, habia perdido el reto.

Que iba a hacer maniana? Si tenia colegio y seguro que le veia. Da igual,que pase lo que pase.

Muchas gracias por leer, ahora dejen review y digan que piensa.


	4. Apunialada en la espalda

IMPORTANTE!!!!!!!: Si actualize. Espero que les guste, pero antes hos digo tres cosas:

1: Gracias por los reviews

2.CUIDADO: este capitulo tiene muy poquito de cosas ..ehem sexuales..pero ire poniendo mas porke se que les gustan, pervs ;D . Y tmb cuidado con los insultos que no les guste leer o.

3. Como ya se empieza a notar estoy pensando en poner mas de brickXbuttercup.Que piensan, les agrada la idea?

LOS OJOS DICEN LA VERDAD

CAPITULO 4: APUNIALADA POR LA ESPALDA

Aaaff...maldito despertador...ya es hora de levantarme e ir al insti. Dios...vere a Butch y quedare como una idiota. Ayer fue umillante. Bridget y Butch ...espera un momento , yo soy una superpoderosa . Tendre mi venganza..pero necesitare la ayuda de alguien...y se perfectamnete de quien.

EN EL INSTITUTO

A ver...alli esta la persona ques estaba buscando. Sacando sus libros de la taquilla y mirando su reloj a ver que hora era.

-Hola Brick!

-Aah!! Dios BC ,no me asustes asi.-dijo sus libros casi callendose de sus manos.

-Jeje...errrr..- ahora que lo pienso como voy a hacer que Brick, el hermano de Butch me ayude con la venganza.?...

-Que paso en la fiesta? No te vi despues de que fuiste a buscar a Butch.

-Nada de nada. Me aburri y me fui.-Que no sepa que miento que no sepa que miento..

-Si,claro y yo me e acostado con tus dos hermanas.

-...!!!! wtf????

-Estaba ciendo sarcastico ,BC.

-Ah..! Errr...bueno esto...

-Tiene tu actitud rara algo que ver con que Butch y Bridget salieron juntos del banion y se estaban besando enfrente de todos?

-Que estaban que?

-Si, y Bridget le izo un stiptease.

Valla , asi que me hacen llorar mientras hacen cosas pervs...Ya me canse.

-Brick, tienes razon por eso estoy asi , asi que ayudame a tener mi venganza en los dos.-ya, lod ije, a ver que dice.

-Heh,sera divertido. Tranquila , que se me acaban de ocurrir un monton de ideas. – me sonrio y miro con una mira tan..fascinante. ..espera..acepto!!! Genial!

- En serio? Gracias Brick!!! Ah..el timbre! Que voy a llegar tarde a clase de mates! Nos vemos Brick!

-Nos vemos!-dijo el pelirojo y se fue a su clase.

Que contenta estoy!! Uff.. pero no por mucho qur tengo mates y Bridget y Butch estan en esa clase. Abro la puerta del aula y oigo la preciosa voz de mi queredisima profesora.

-BUTTERCUP!!! Llega tarde. Llegar tarde es imperdonable y mas para una seniorita. Siente se. Pero no con las piernas cruzadas, sea mas como una dama.

Espero que se halla notado que dije "queridisima con sarcasmo. Por que no lo dice eso de ser una dama a la zorra de Bridget? Porque delante de los profes se hace la chica buena.

Los pupitres estan echos asi que no se pueden ver tus pies por delante y por los lados. Gracias a eso muchos copian en los examenes mas facilmente abriendo sus libros en sus regazos y asi copian lo ke necesitan para el examen. Asi que la profe no podia ver con sus ojos nergors como Bridget acariciaba la rodilla de Butch. Pero yo si porke me sentaba dentras de ellos. Por que? Por el puto orden alfabetico (Bridget, Butch ,Buttercup-la maldita B)

Maldita sea su mano va mas parra arriba hacia su..su ..

-A ver..algun voluntario para hacer este ejersicio?-pregunto la profesora arreglando un poco con la mano su monio de pelos rubios. Tenidos obviamente.

Estoy tan enfadasa. Le acaricia esa parte sabiendo que puedo ver lo que hace. La iba a matar a esa maldita zorra. Ella no se merecia tocar esa parte de Bucth! No merecia que la defendiera de mi. No merecia ni un "hola" de Butch, yo si... Yo tendria que estar con Butch! Yo tendria que ser a la que Butch cogiera la mano este mismo momento..Yo lo queria , no como ella..yo yo..

-YO QUIERO MALDITA SEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos me estan mirando fijamente.Dios...se creyeron que habia respondido a la pregunta de las preofesora y encima gritando.Lo mas umillante de ese momento fueran las miradas de Bridget y Butch.

Bridget..sus ojos azul claro de obvio lentes esas de colores me miraban con cara "menuda pardilla, ya ha perdido el juicio".

Y Butch...su mirada exraniada. Miro mi cara de frustracion , mi sonrojo, seguro que todo gritaba "estoy desesperda para que me quieras y ya lo e hadmitido a mi misma", porque es como que le fue una idea a la cabeza me miro con una mirada de que sabia algo. Me sonrio enseniando sus blancos dientes y dandome un guinio.

-Seniorita Buttercup vaya a la pizzara a hacer ejersicio.- inetrrumio mis pensamientos la voz aguda de la profe de mates.

Genial, otro problema. Hey Dios, si exsistes ahi arriba dime, por que haces mi vida miserable y no la del ex-villano Butch?

Sali a la pizzara y cogi la tiza y...Dios mio...si que me odias! No entiendo nada de este ejersicio, lo que equivala a mala nota, lo que equivale a el Profesor Untonio enfadado.

CLASE DE ARTE

Por fin una clase en la que no me pueden suspender. Aunque Bubbles dibuja bien cuando era peke, ahora le gusta mas bailar balet. Pftt...menuda estipidez. A mi me encanto el arte especialmente dibujar con el lapiz negro. A ver que dibujaremos esta clase. Lo unico malo es que estan Butch y Bridget tamvien.

-Bien, estudiantes, dibujaran a alguien de la clase cada uno. Hos dare a cada uno un papelito con el nombre de la persona que debeis empezar. A todos nos gusto la idea.

El pofesor paso por mi pupitre y me dio un papelito. Espero que no pase como en esos fanfics y que me toque dibujar a Butch. Mire el papelito. Bueno, no tenia que dibujar a Butch eso si que era un alivio. Pero lo mas es que me habia tocado dibujar a Bridget. Maldita sea!! Bo me lo puedo creer! Oooo se me acabda de ocurrir una idea ahaahahaha..ejem mejor empiezo a dibujar.

FINAL DE CLASE DE ARTE

El profesor habia colectado todos los dibujos y ahora los estaba enseniando y deciendo como podia estar mejor o le gustaba mucho y asi. Oo...

-Y ahora el dibujo de Buttercup . –dijo el profesor con una gran sonrisa esperando ver un trabajo mio excelente de Bridget, que segun el era "bella como una dios". Creo que voy a vomitar.

Silencio. Nada dice nada y no me asombra. La habia dibujado bien. Se notaba que era Bridget. Lo "interesante" era que la habia dibujado justo como ella iba a las fiestas y sitios fuera del instituo, sin su mascara de ninia buena. La habia dibujado con un maquillaje muy pesado y vibrante con el que parecia una zorra(lo que en verdad era) . Tenia hojeras debajo de los ojos ke la haci ver como una persona malvada y salain como una "holas" a su alrededor o umo de un color rosa muy vivo y una colo verde muy osucro y sucio , como el danio que habia echo a muchas personas diciendo chismes hacerca de sus amigos y cosas asi.

La primera en ropmepr el silencio gue una chica peliroja de pelo corto que dijo:

-Buttercup se merece un 11. Se nota que Bridget y ademas a captado su personalidad perfectament- y empezo a reir.

Junto con ello todos(menos el profesor, Butch y Bridget, que moria de verguenza) empezamos a reir. A dulce venganza.

Despues de unos minuots..

-Ehem..ahora vermos el dibu...Maria deja de decia el dibujo de Butch.

No me lo podia creer. Abri mi boca y no la pude cerrar. Le habia dibujado dibujarme. Esperaba ver una caricatura feisima mia , pero no. Me habia dibujado con una exprecion normal, ni sonriendo ni tiste. Y eske habia quedado tan..hermosa. Con ese brillo en el pelo y otro en los ojos.

Sono el timbre y todos nos fuimos. Al salir por la puerta de la clase mi mirada se cruzo con la de Butch. Debo reconocer que esperaba que me sonriera, aunque fuera muy poquito, pero no. Me miro con una tan vacia y helada que me izo sentir como si sacaran mi estomago de mi cuerpo y lo retorcieran. Me queda petrificada en el pasillo mirando como Butch andaba a su siguiente clase, Brdget cogida de su mano.


End file.
